Scream It Out For Me Baby
by Hartabound
Summary: It's not dark, it ain't angsty...just filthy! Which is exactly how we like our LoganRogue M rated fics.


_A/N: Had to write this after reading 'Beer and Leers' by LauraSanchez over at the WRFA, loved the song Next Contestant so revisited my Nickelback collection, reminded me what a great band they are, and this songfic went and screamed at me! And remember people it's rated M for a reason!  
_

_Song is Animals, lyrics at the end._

* * *

** Scream It Out For Me Baby   
**

The first time she whispers those words in his ears Logan knows he ain't gonna be holdin' back, fuck, her hot breath brushin' past his ear is going straight to his dick.

'Come on Logan…'she breathes, 'we ain't nothin' but a couple o' animals.' Now he knew that was a line from a song, one he wasn't too inclined to remember at the moment.

Thing was all the blood wasn't exactly flowin' towards his brain, and damn she was close and damn she tasted good. And he knew all 'bout the smile she was wearing and he knew it means trouble.

Ya see she looked just like that last time she wanted to thank him for the truck he'd just brought her. A brand new SUV, all shiny and black, hard and fast just like her. He'd worked hard to drum up that cash for the ride, it had meant bein' away for a couple a months, thing was that always got her paranoid, him leavin' always had her wonderin' if he was comin back.

She'd caught him parkin' the truck in the garage, between ripping his head off and worryin' 'bout how he'd been she only gave him a breath to tell her 'bout her birthday present. She'd stared wide eyed, and then she started running her hands all over the body, ran her fingers over the rims, opened up the doors and ran her hands all over the inside and all the time she'd stared at him wearin' that smile.

'_Damn_…' Logan thought, '_we sure took that truck for a test drive'_; it had been one hell of a birthday present, for both of them.

Right now he was workin' on his bike, all greased up like an oil slick, when she'd come up behind him. She'd perched on the seat, her legs splayed either side, the shorts ridin' up further and her shirt pulls even tighter. Her lips pucker as she smiled at him, 'Hey baby…wanna go for a ride…?'

She leaned back, until she was almost lying flat out, he joined her on the seat and she brought her legs up and wrapped 'em round his middle, she pulled herself up until she was straddlin' both him and the bike.

Her hands were in Logan's hair and his were on her thighs edging up slower, she knew where he was headin' and the thought got her all excited. She hitched a breath , shallow and hot against his neck, and then began lickin' his ear.

She'd closed her eyes and he loved it when she look like that, 'ah don't know baby, are ya gonna be drivin'?' He whispered in her ear now, all the things he wanted do to her, how and where.

And fuck she was practically rippin' off both their clothes now, but he knew that weren't such a good idea, as much as Logan wanted to, he started peelin' her off.

It wasn't the middle of the night this time, they were in the garage, middle of the day and one of those damned X-kids was 'bout to walk in on them. They weren't ready to go public with this thing yet, Logan wasn't one to be shy of gettin' into trouble but damn if the Professor wasn't gonna be pissed if he found out what they'd been up to, the things they'd done to each other, and the places that he'd been kissing her.

It was hard enough keepin' his hands to himself every time she walked past, having to remember old Chuck was psychic, 'cause when it came to her he had one filthy mind. And he knows it's the same for her.

He finally got her to understand, by the time Kitty stopped by the door, her shirt was the right way round, the streaks in her hair were all straightened out and they were havin' a full blown argument.

'Ya can't tell me how to dress Logan, ah happen to think ah look jus' fine…' She'd got both hands on her hips now, glarin' at him, starin' him down, damn his girl was good.

He smiled just a little, the same old 'don't like the way ya dress argument', it's a classic. And he know jus' how to play along. 'Oh yeah, ya walk 'round with your shorts ridin' up your ass kid ya're gonna start givin' that French prick of yours ideas.'

She tries to stifle a laugh, and stared, '_throwin' in a mention of the fake boyfriend, nice move Logan ah'm impressed._'

'Stop callin' me kid, ah ain't a kid anymore Logan, and besides ah don't get dressed up just for Remy ya know.'

'Dressed up? Honey ah've got belts bigger than those shorts.' Logan crossed his arms over his chest and threw the slightest glance towards Kitty, who was by now lookin' like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

'Well then Logan, ya just must be compensating for something, ya know what they say the bigger the belt, the smaller the…' She trailed off letting him imagine what the rest of her sentence was by waving her pinkie finger.

Kitty gasped, doubting Logan's manhood had to be suicide right?

Logan just growled at her, Rogue knew there was nothin' small 'bout him. _'Low blow baby…'_

'It ain't jus' the Cajun you're gonna be givin' ideas to…' he snarled. She smiled and tapped her foot.

'Ah come on, not every guy thinks with their dick Logan, jus' 'cause ah'm dressed like this don't mean ah'm stupid enough to give it away.' She pushed out her chest and smirked at him.

Logan laughed, 'No with any luck ya might be able to charge for it.' Rogue's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, '_a whore Logan…you're calllin' me a whore?_'

She took a quick step toward him before drawing her arm back and slapping him square in the face.

'You're a bastard Logan…ah complete and utter bastard!' She screamed the words as she turned and ran out of the garage, past Kitty who was still staring wide eyed.

'Love ya too baby…' Logan called out after her, she screamed once more for good measure.

* * *

Scott was still rubbing his eyes sleepily, more than mildly pissed at the pounding on the door. Kitty stood on the other side biting her nails and hyperventilating.

'Scott, it's Rogue, she had this big blow out with Logan and now she's gone, she ain't in her room and her truck's gone…!'

'Kitty…Kitty, slow down,' he tried hard to resist the urge to slap her, and instead turned her over to his wife Jean.

'Kitty start from the top,' Jean took her firmly by both shoulders and reminded her to breathe.

'I was walking past the garage, thought I'd ask if Rogue wanted to double date with me and Kurt, but she was fighting with Logan. He was telling her off about what she was wearing, and anyway she ended up calling him a short dick and he ended up calling her a whore. Then she slapped him and walked off.'

Jean stared at her. 'He…she said what?' She wasn't sure she'd understood, but Kitty hurried on regardless.

'Any way I'd thought I'd check up on her since she'd spent the rest of the day locked in her room, I tried knocking but I didn't get an answer and so I just phased right in there…and she's gone.'

'And her truck…?' Jean's brow furrowed in concern.

Kitty nodded, 'Gone too…I think we should go look for her, remember what happened the last time she got pissed off?'

Scott was by now already dressed, 'That was different Kitty, Rogue didn't have the same self-control as she does now, you know she's been working on that with the Professor.'

'Yeah? You really wanna take the chance?'

Turned out no-one wanted to take the chance, Rogue had been working on controlling her mutation, she'd done a fine job of it as well. She'd figured out how the switch worked and could turn the mutation on and off.

But no-one knew how or if it would work if Rogue was mightily pissed off, she'd had blow up's with Logan before, hell they were always at it, cats and dogs got along better than they did. But the way Kitty had described it; seemed Rogue was more than just pissed off this time.

It was only when they were speeding along in the X-van that they figured to wonder about Logan's whereabouts, at which point Scott just scowled, cursing him for costing him a good night's sleep, and that the big ox could look after himself, it was Rogue they had to worry about.

* * *

Logan had started the truck and soon as he'd heard the academy quiet down, he'd revved it at the gate and waited. He stared into the rear-view mirror and saw her climb out her window, sprint across the low sloping roof and jump to the ground.

She hadn't changed and he was more than thankful for it. Still in that impossibly tight shirt, high-ridin' shorts and knee length high heeled boots, she caught up with the truck easily as he rolled it out the gates and threw open the door for her to jump in.

Half an hour later they were heading south to their favourite spot. She smiled slyly at him as she pressed forward and muzzled his neck. She blew softly in his ear and Logan found it hard to keep his eyes on the road.

'Did ya have to hit me so damn hard…' he asked her even as she was undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

She laughed, 'don't be such a baby Logan, ain't no way that coulda hurt…' she nibbled hungrily at his bottom lip.

'No, can't say the same for my ego though…' he took her lip in his mouth and bit down hard.

She hissed at him, 'Your ego; ye all but called me a whore.'

He smirked at her, 'well ya wanted me to play along didn't ya?' She nodded, smiled and went back to nibbling at his neck.

'Ya know Logan; ah can make ya sorry for sayin' that, in ways that has nothin' to do with slappin' ya.' She had that gleam in her eye that made Logan's blood head straight to the same place, 'want me to show ya?'

He threw a lopsided grin at her, 'baby ah thought you'd never ask.'

She smiled and whispered, 'Logan, ah'm gonna make ya scream.' She kissed her way down his neck, her head getting lower down his body, she'd managed to open his shirt buttons and was kissing and nipping at his chest.

She placed her hands on his knees either side squeezing hard, the sensation of her fingernails digging into his legs made him floor the gas pedal. Pretty soon she'd rubbed her way up his inner thigh and to his groin. She rubbed hard against him, the friction making his hips thrust forward. Damn girl!

She opened up the zipper and watched as his hard length sprang free of his pants, it was one helluva sight, nope ain't nothing small 'bout Logan.

Rogue smiled as she looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over and he was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white.

She lowered her head again and got to work, licking him lightly from base to tip, she grinned as she heard him moan. She swirled her tongue around and around his length, like it was her favourite candy. Holding him firmly at the base she slipped her lips gently over him taking all of him in her mouth, stopping only when she felt him at the back of her throat.

And then she began to move, slowly, sucking and letting her teeth drag up and down, in and out. Her head bobbed up and down as she pulled him to the edge, her expert mouth driving him crazy. His hands slipped on the steering wheel more than once, at one point almost driving the car off the road.

Logan finally pulled over, parking awkwardly in a ditch; he leaned back, hands gripping the side of the seat and watched as she used her hand to pump him at the base her movements getting faster her tongue flicking against him as he thrust harder against the back of her throat.

And just when he was so close to coming right then in her mouth she stopped, just…stopped. Logan stared as she took her mouth away and looked up at him, smiling wickedly. The ache of needing to release was sheer fuckin' torture.

She reached up and kissed him and he tasted both himself and her, 'So come on Logan, ya sorry yet?'

He growled as she lay against his chest, 'Oh fuckin' hell Rogue…baby ya have no idea…just tell me you're gonna finish the job.' She laughed and thought about it for a while before nodding.

Wrapping her hand and her lips around him again, she took up the same rhythm as before, and this time he put one hand at the back of her neck just to make sure she didn't change her mind this time.

His hips pushed up, his ass practically lifting off the seat as she pumped harder and he pushed faster. When he eventually came it was an explosion, and it felt so damn good he almost screamed.

She swallowed him whole, and waited for his hips to stop jerking before she moved. It took them both a while to come back down to earth; she sat in the seat beside him, lickin' her lips and smiling at his expression.

He shook his head at her, 'damn, guess ah gotta start insulting ya more often.' He leaned over and grabbed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She laughed at him slightly, 'Sure baby, if ya think ya can handle more of the same.' He lifted her up and into his lap, she settled neatly into him and kissed him. Leaning forwards into him she nuzzled his neck as his mouth left hers and wandered down to her breasts. He suckled her nipples through the shirt and heard her breath quicken as his wet tongue soaked the material.

'Let's get into the back …' he whispered to her, she nodded and lifting herself from him climbed into the backseat of the truck. He followed her taking off his pants as he went; she did the same for her shirt.

Her hands moved to do the same for her shorts, but he stopped her, laying her down she rested her head against the window as he slowly undid the few heavy buttons on her shorts. She bit her lip as she watched him work, hoping she was right 'bout where this was headed.

He looked up and smiled at her, before spreading her legs far apart, she rested one foot in the headrest of the passenger seat and the other she jutted against the windscreen. Logan got to work.

He licked her slowly, his rough tongue brushing against her wet folds. His tongue dips in and out of her and she's finding she can't breathe. She gasps in a fevered pitch of ecstasy as he pushes her closer to the edge. The coil in her tightens and she can feel it coming, the release, the fuckin' explosion and the bright lights.

And then he did the one thing she didn't expect, he stopped…just stopped. She snapped her eyes open and stared at him.

'What the fuck….Logan! I' m so fuckin' close…'

'Ah know baby,' he smiled that damn crooked grin at her, 'hurts don't it? Tit for tat darlin, its all 'bout the payback…'

She swore at him and tried to sit up, but he pushed her back, 'Uh-uh…' he shook his head laughing at her, 'not yet, ah wanna hear you say it.'

She looked at him defiantly, 'ah ain't gonna beg Logan, we both know ah could finish the job myself.' She brought up her hand and wiggled her fingers at him.

Logan smiled all the same, 'and we both know it ain't gonna be half as good.'

Rogue knew he was right, she sighed, 'For fuck's sake, alright…'

'What?' he waited…and waited.

'Please….' She moaned every syllable carefully. Satisfied he went right back to the job.

* * *

'Oh God…Logan…fuck, God….right there baby…' Logan chuckled at her moaning, no one could scream it out like his Rogue, but if she didn't stop callin' him God soon he'd have to correct her, just to see the look on her face. '_Sorry baby, not God just me, but ah'll tell 'im ya called…'_

Rogue shut her eyes and threw her head back, and she screamed as the explosion finally came and the coil tightened and snapped, and she saw all the bright lights…literally. She opened up her eyes slightly only to find herself temporarily blinded by the harsh white light that shone on her. _'God?'_

Not God, but a torch, a very bright torch shining on Logan's naked butt, on her splayed legs, and more specifically Logan still between her legs.

'Logan…? Hey man that's my sister…!' Kurt…Kurt was here, oh God no!

'Oh my God, I'm blind…I'm blind!' Rogue recognised that voice instantly, Kitty.

Rogue raised her head slightly to find a horrified Kitty pressing both hands tightly over her eyes.

Logan had thrown her shorts at her, had gotten his pants on and was now desperately searching for the keys to the truck, to make some sort of a quick getaway, and having no luck at all.

In the end they had to stand sheepishly as Scott read them the riot act, Kurt threw dirty glances at Logan, and Kitty went to find a dark corner in the van to hide in. Scott paced in front of them as they stood side by side, barefoot and red faced.

'Care to tell me how long this has been going on?' He'd stopped in front of Rogue and glared at her.

Logan stepped in between, 'now that ain't none of your business is it bub?' he jabbed a finger into his chest warning him to back off.

Scott shook his head at the both of them, 'So all that fighting was just a front, meantime you were…well you were…' he pressed both hands to his head.

'Well I hope you're happy I probably won't ever sleep again, and Kitty's gonna be scarred for life.'

Rogue had to laugh at that, 'Kitty, are you kidding? She'll probably be asking me for tips in the morning!'

Only Jean smiled, she stood by Rogue and whispered, 'Talking about tips, girl you've got to tell me how I can make Scott scream like that.'

Later, much later, Rogue would find out that was exactly how Jean had found them, because of Logan and her big mouth.

* * *

**"Animals"**

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

_CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

_CHORUS_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

_CHORUS_

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_


End file.
